


Gone

by adiyoffisendgame (redqueenoctavia)



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/adiyoffisendgame
Summary: Penny wakes up in the Infirmary, only to find that the last piece he had of Kady is gone. [1x08 headcanon]





	

“You _burned_ it?” Penny demanded, pissed beyond words.

“Yeah, to save your life,” Quentin explained slowly. Then, all patience gone, he added, “You’re welcome.”

Penny had woken up in the Infirmary after being stabbed with the Virgo Blade, only to find out that the wrapper belonging to the candy bar Kady had given him at Brakebills South had been burned down to ash.

The damn thing had been all he had left of her. She was truly gone now and the hole in his heart felt bigger than ever.

Not that he would ever let anyone see that she still affected him.

“Whatever,” he grumbled, dropping back on the bed. “It’s fine.”

He wasn’t fooling anyone, however.

Penny crafted this image of not caring about anyone but himself, but Quentin knew better. As for Alice, she was seeing, for the first time, just how much the silly little wrapper meant to him, how much _Kady_ still meant to him.

Professor Lipson inspected his wound again.

“The sacrifice was a success. You should be fine now,” she assured him. “The damage made by the Virgo Blade is almost completely gone.”

That was great, but what Penny truly wanted was out of this fucking Infirmary. _Now_.

“When the hell can I get out of here?”

“Soon. We just want to make sure you heal fully before you leave. Then, you can join your colleagues and resume your classes.”

_Oh… joy._

After a while, the others finally left him alone.

Alone, with nothing but his thoughts and pain for company.

 _The damn candy wrapper... His most prized possession._ He scoffed.

Despite how much Kady had hurt him by leaving him behind, by using him again, he still loved her. He tried not to, but he couldn’t get her out of his head.

Penny closed his eyes and willed himself to let go.


End file.
